


Um pelo outro

by HereToMars, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aniverse, Drama, Fantasia, Fluffy, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereToMars/pseuds/HereToMars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Entrar em áreas proibidas, descobrir criaturas antes desconhecidas e se meter onde não devia eram talentos de Yamaguchi. Após uma maldição lançada nele, é salvo por um estranho feiticeiro e resolve retribuir o favor, mesmo que acabe mais atrapalhando Tsukishima do que o favorecendo.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Um pelo outro

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo um estranho cheiro que lembrava a mistura de pólvora e enxofre. Mexeu seus dedos, um de cada vez. Seus sentidos voltavam aos poucos, o que o fez notar que o local encontrava-se silencioso. Yamaguchi não sabia onde estava, o que tinha acontecido antes de ir parar ali ou porque se sentia tão estranho. Ele tinha várias perguntas e não parecia haver ninguém por perto para respondê-las.

O ambiente não lhe era familiar e ele sentia uma leve irritação na parte esquerda do corpo. Sentou-se na cama com cuidado, até notar que realmente tinha algo de errado quando sua perna fez um barulho esquisito. Puxou o fino cobertor de cima de si e imediatamente começou a tremer. Sua perna. Ele havia perdido a perna. Uma prótese de metal e madeira, que começava no que antes era o seu joelho, tomava seu lugar. 

Era marrom e simples, com exceção de pequenas estrelas roxas, pintadas em algumas partes da superfície. Já havia visto algumas próteses, claro, pois muitos colegas aventureiros haviam perdido a mão, mas nunca imaginou que usaria uma. Doía. Ele não queria admitir, porém doía ver sua situação atual. Era ainda pior não saber como aquilo chegou a acontecer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, decidiu levantar e procurar respostas ele mesmo. Uma péssima ideia.

Assim que apoiou o peso do corpo nos dois pés, foi diretamente de encontro ao chão, o que o fez derrubar uma pequena mesa de madeira que continha uma vasilha com um pó dentro. Aquilo fez um barulho enorme, entretanto Yamaguchi estava grato, já que não tinha quebrado nada ainda, algo que fazia com frequência.

Naquele momento, um homem entrou no quarto e o encarou. Era bem mais alto que Tadashi, tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos, usava uma capa roxa em seus ombros, por cima de suas simples vestes pretas e botas de couro. Entretanto, o que mais chamou atenção foram os olhos. Tão focados que pareciam com algo líquido, cheio dos mais diferentes ingredientes e ainda assim estranhamente bonitos. Eram castanhos, porém mais pareciam ser de tom laranja. Um olhar analítico de alguém que observava tudo e todos ao seu redor, como se fosse automático. Yamaguchi estava fascinado, até lembrar que ainda estava jogado no chão da casa de um estranho. Apoiando-se na cama, levantou-se com cuidado e voltou a sentar no móvel.

— Ah… pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo? — Yamaguchi passou a mão nos cabelos, evitando olhar aquela pessoa que tinha um olhar tão intenso.

— Um acidente. Achei você no meio de destroços você não se lembra, não é? — O loiro se aproximou e colocou a mesa de volta ao lugar. — Sabe seu nome, ao menos?

— Yamaguchi Tadashi — Não queria admitir, mas teve que pensar antes de responder.

— Certo. Você pode ficar aqui até se recuperar, vai demorar um pouco até as queimaduras cicatrizarem e para você se acostumar com a prótese. — Ele devia ter notado o olhar confuso no rosto do outro, que pegou um espelho de mão de dentro de um armário velho e o jogou na direção do garoto. Ao analisar o próprio corpo, Tadashi via uma enorme marca de queimadura que começava no pescoço, marcava o ombro esquerdo e descia até metade do seu quadril. Ele finalmente notou que estava sem blusa, com apenas algumas ataduras em seu torso e decidiu se cobrir novamente.

— Eu trabalho o dia todo no meu laboratório — continuou o loiro — Mas se precisar de algo pode falar, Tadashi. Segunda porta a direita. — Ele então se dirigiu em direção à porta.

— Pera! Seu nome? — questionou Tadashi.

— Hm?

— Você não me disse seu nome.

— Não achei que seria relevante. — O loiro fez uma pausa e encarou o chão — Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima saiu do pequeno quarto, o que deixou Yamaguchi sem muitas opções do que fazer, além de tentar processar tudo que havia acontecido.

**[...]**

Tadashi, com cuidado, se levantou e arrumou a cama como criou o costume de fazer e saiu do quarto, ainda com o equilíbrio de um velho. Normalmente, ele ia até o lado de fora e ficava sentado no jardim, observava a pequena vila ao redor e seus habitantes e imaginava como viviam. Grande parte do seu dia resumia a lamentar-se das várias escolhas erradas que fez durante a vida. Os detalhes voltavam aos poucos à sua mente naquela semana. Lembrava-se de um lago e… só. Tsukishima disse que provavelmente foi uma explosão, mas Yamaguchi queria entender o que exatamente aconteceu.

Ao pensar no cientista na tarde passada, fez Yamaguchi decidir que passaria a ajudá-lo para cumprir o débito que tinha com ele. Tirando o fato de que não fazia ideia do que o outro produzia ou que não tinha experiência em nada, imaginava que se daria bem como assistente. Sem bater, abriu a porta de onde ouvia um barulho considerável.

Isso assustou Kei, que virou para trás assustado e quase derrubou a pequena peça que segurava. Sua expressão voltou a ficar neutra quando viu quem era. Kei sentou-se reto, encarou o outro e o questionou:

— Precisa de algo?

— Hum, na verdade, eu que iria te perguntar isso — Yamaguchi deu um passo à frente, ainda segurando a maçaneta — Posso te ajudar?

— Trabalho sozinho. 

— Ah… tá bom.

Talvez passar os dias no jardim não fosse tão ruim assim, mas talvez um pouco mais de insistência não matasse. Afinal, o que ele tinha a perder?

**[...]**

Quinze dias naquela casa e Yamaguchi já estava agoniado. Ele queria voltar ao seu projeto de explorar as áreas do país ainda desconhecidas. Decidiu sair para cidade à procura de algumas pessoas que tinha ouvido falar que perderam a perna e se aposentaram, mas ele preferia ignorar essa parte. Nessa sua busca, descobriu que demorava cerca de seis meses para se acostumar completamente a nova parte de seu corpo. Ele já andava bem, mas ainda caía com facilidade e não conseguia correr.

Além disso, Tsukishima havia o dito que ele ainda precisava ficar e quem era ele para ignorar as instruções de quem havia o salvado? Com a casa perdida no incêndio, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar sozinho até ser capaz de arranjar um emprego decente. De qualquer forma, não é como se quisesse ficar sozinho.

**[...]**

Depois de um mês insistindo quase todo dia, conseguiu convencer Kei a deixá-lo ajudar. Ele não fazia muito mais do que entregar ferramentas e ir comprar qualquer suprimento que tenha acabado, mas só de estar contribuindo já o deixava feliz, apesar de querer fazer mais.

— E no que você tá trabalhando? — Ele ainda não tinha descoberto.

— Um projeto novo — Era a resposta que Tsukishima sempre lhe dava.

Não fazia muita diferença para ele, era apenas uma questão de curiosidade. Em uma tarde que Tsukishima havia saído para comprar algo, Yamaguchi resolveu olhar mais de perto. Entrou no quarto e foi direto à escrivaninha, reparando que haviam três folhas ali. Caligrafia caprichada do loiro sobre elas, penas para escrever e uma xícara de chá que havia deixado para o outro mais cedo. Os papéis eram cheios de detalhes. Tadashi nunca tinha visto alguém dar tanto de si por algo e estava impressionado, porém não conseguia entender o que Kei estava fazendo. Empurrou as penas para o lado e imediatamente se arrependeu. Fez força demais e a xícara tremeu na mesa. Na sua tentativa de pegá-la, imediatamente a derrubou em cima da folha que tentava olhar, o recipiente rolou e caiu no chão, se partindo.

Yamaguchi abaixou-se na mesma hora, na tentativa de recolher os pedaços da xícara quebrada. Porém, como sua sorte era incrível, Tsukishima abriu a porta na mesma hora e apenas pode o encarar com um sorriso torto. Yamaguchi estava pronto para ser expulso do lugar e ter que arranjar um emprego em uma taberna ou algo aterrorizante nesse mesmo nível, entretanto, tudo que o loiro fez foi respirar fundo e pegar a folha que havia molhado pela metade, usando um papel grosso para secar o chão.

— Fico sempre surpreso com sua delicadeza. — resmungou Tsukishima.

— Desculpa! De verdade! Eu estava aqui e acabei esbarrando! Só queria olhar por um segundo! Não foi por mal, sério! Aconteceu muito rápido, aí eu não soube o que fazer e...

— Olhei tanto pra isso que já decorei o que está escrito. Acalme-se e me ajude a terminar de limpar — ele o interrompeu com um olhar sereno, pegando os cacos de porcelana da mão de Tadashi e indo jogar fora.

**[...]**

Tadashi não poderia estar mais feliz com sua situação atual. Depois do incidente de dois meses atrás, Tsukishima — ou Tsukki, apelido que acabou aceitando — passou a dar mais detalhes do que estava fazendo e, mesmo sendo um pouco lerdo, Yamaguchi pouco a pouco foi capaz de juntar as peças. Seu novo companheiro não era um cientista, mas sim um feiticeiro. Não que ele visse muita diferença entre as duas coisas, já que ambos eram profissões que ele não entendia. 

Tsukishima estava tentando criar três poções por conta de uma espécie de dívida com alguém, a qual ainda não havia sido explicada. Uma que acreditava melhorar a sorte, outra que deveria ser capaz de curar qualquer ferida e uma que escolheu não explicar muito sobre e Yamaguchi também preferiu não fazer muitas perguntas.

Contou para Tsukki que costumava ser um explorador. Sua maior paixão era procurar e catalogar espécies que ninguém jamais havia visto. A adrenalina de estar de frente com o desconhecido mexia com ele de uma forma que não poderia explicar. Uma felicidade que o preenchia por completo. Depois disso, o loiro passou a ficar um pouco mais quieto, se é que isso era possível, e pediu para que se preparasse, avisando que iriam partir no mesmo dia.

— Então… quer me contar onde a gente tá indo? — Já estavam andando a cerca de trinta minutos, algo que Yamaguchi estava acostumado, porém estava preocupado com Kei, que estava andando devagar e com a respiração ofegante.

— Onde eu te achei. — disse com dificuldade.

— A gente tá chegando?

Tsukishima revirou os olhos e riu baixinho, apontando para uma clareira na frente deles. Havia uma pequena cabana de madeira pela metade, seu lado esquerdo completamente preto e destruído. Havia uma plantação de alguns cogumelos azuis na frente e o que antes deveria ser um jardim, tornou-se apenas um pedaço de terra marrom. Yamaguchi arregalou os olhos e parou, subitamente. Estava tão preocupado com o feiticeiro que nem ao menos reconheceu o caminho até sua própria casa. Caiu de joelhos no chão, como se sua prótese não estivesse mais lá, sem saber como reagir. O lugar que construiu aos poucos desde que saiu da casa de seus pais, estava completamente destruído e em pedaços. Segurou-se muito para não chorar na frente do outro.

— Tadashi eu… não sabia que isso te afetaria tanto — ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. O loiro estava em pé ao seu lado, com uma expressão que nunca havia visto nele: compaixão. Não era a típica calma e calculista de sempre, ele tinha um sorriso fraco em seu rosto e os olhos o olhavam com compreensão. — Tem algo que possa fazer?

Tsukishima estendeu a mão para Yamaguchi se levantar. Ele aceitou a ajuda, segurou sua mão com cautela e rapidamente a soltou. Enquanto observava a cabana, algo veio em sua mente. Seu catálogo estava lá, com tudo que ele havia achado. Todas as provas e anotações que precisava. Yamaguchi correu em direção ao que costumava ser a porta, sem ao menos notar que pela primeira vez em meses foi capaz de correr. Ele passou por umas tábuas na entrada e foi direto para seu quarto, sendo o único cômodo fechado do lugar.

Ele ouviu passos atrás dele e Kei o alertou para se afastar do lugar, mas apenas o ignorou. A porta do seu quarto estava queimada, entretanto, ainda estava de pé. Com cuidado, colocou a mão sobre a madeira que pintou de verde a tanto tempo atrás e a empurrou, o que revelou um quarto quase intacto, exceto por uma enorme viga de madeira no meio do local, que afundou sua cama. 

Yamaguchi sentiu uma onda súbita de memórias voltando à sua mente, cambaleou e teria caído mais uma vez se não fosse por Tsukishima, que o segurou de lado. Ele tentou focar na situação constrangedora para não perder a consciência. Não precisava que ninguém o explicasse para entender o que aconteceu ali e apesar do que aparentava, saber a verdade havia tirado um grande peso de seus ombros.

O feiticeiro entrou no quarto com cuidado, deixando Yamaguchi encostado na porta e olhou ao redor. Seus olhos fixaram-se na cômoda ao lado da cama quebrada, onde um livro extremamente grosso com uma capa verde de couro escrito “o melhor e maior catálogo” em uma caligrafia desleixada se encontrava intacto. Abriu o catálogo, passando por algumas páginas aleatórias. Era mais organizado do que imaginava, apesar da letra quase ilegível. Ficava mais fácil de entender com os rascunhos rabiscados no topo de cada espécie nova. Apesar de Tadashi ter colocado os dois em perigo ao resolver entrar naquele lugar decrépito, Kei notou que as descobertas dele poderiam o ajudar.

“Ele é mais esperto do que deixa transparecer”. Pensou e se dirigiu em direção a saída, imaginando que o outro o seguiria.

**[...]**

Depois que foram a sua casa, Tadashi se lembrou do que aconteceu e contou para o companheiro. Um dia, ele havia escutado de um fazendeiro que alguns soldados do castelo estavam tentando coletar uma flor-de-lótus especial, que brilhava e fazia efeito apenas no luar. Diziam ser capaz de anestesiar qualquer dor, de uma picada de aranha a um corte severo, algo que queriam oferecer a rainha, já que o próximo herdeiro da família Kageyama estava prestes a nascer. Muitos acreditavam que dessa vez seria um garoto, algo que não acontecia há algum tempo. Tadashi logo chegou à conclusão de que se conseguisse a tal flor, não só ficaria com a glória de ter ajudado a família real, como também poderia conseguir alguma recompensa por isso. Reuniu suas coisas na mesma hora e foi até o local, uma espécie de pântano que não havia sido habitado ainda.

O que encontrou foi um enorme lago, de cor esverdeada por conta da grossa camada de lodo por toda sua extensão. Qualquer pessoa leiga poderia notar que tinha algo de diferente ali. A atmosfera era mais fria do que os locais em volta, o sol parecia mais fraco e não era possível ouvir o barulho de nenhum dos animais que antes estavam próximos. No entanto, não parecia tão difícil quanto os soldados haviam comentado. No meio do lago, era possível ver as flores e, lentamente, Yamaguchi foi se aproximando, aproveitando que não era tão fundo assim, apesar do lodo o deixar extremamente lento. Retirou três delas com cuidado e saiu de dentro da água suja o mais rápido que pode, parando na borda para respirar.

Esse foi o seu erro, pois antes que pudesse notar, uma mulher alta e de cabelos pretos, encurvada e coberta com um manto azul escuro estava a alguns metros, com um olhar ameaçador. Ele se levantou, porém antes que pudesse usar sua maior habilidade, que era fugir, a mulher estendeu a mão no ar, fez um círculo com o indicador e o cortou no meio. Imediatamente, Tadashi sentiu uma dor no peito enorme, no entanto, continuou a correr, sem olhar para trás. A última coisa que ele se lembra é ter ido se deitar apenas para acordar com a casa em chamas.

**[...]**

Assim que contou a história para Tsukishima, o feiticeiro se dirigiu ao livro e procurou a página em que teriam informações sobre as tais flores que ele havia encontrado. Ele convenceu Yamaguchi a contar onde ficava o lago e por causa de seu comportamento estranho, o explorador decidiu ficar de olho em Kei naquela noite.

— Sabia que você precisava disso, Tsukki — Kei estava sentado no jardim, esperando o momento em que o outro sairia. O garoto encarou ele levemente surpreso, parando de costas. — Você parou pra pensar dessa vez, meus parabéns — Yamaguchi corou de raiva com o comentário sarcástico do outro. O humor ácido de Kei foi algo que demorou a se acostumar.

— Vi nas suas anotações que é um dos ingredientes pra poção 03, não é culpa minha se sua letra é bonita. — Se só a letra fosse bonita seria mais fácil, pensou, mas logo ignorou sua mente para focar no presente. A número três era a que não sabia ainda seu efeito, normalmente falar dela irritava Tsukishima, mas não teria um momento melhor que agora. — Eu andei pensando, ela não faz muito sentido sabe?

Tadashi se levantou, colocou as mãos na cintura tentando parecer intimidador, o que não era fácil do lado de alguém que era uns dez centímetros mais alto e sempre parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um enterro. Cada vez era mais fácil fazer movimentos ágeis e talvez não precisasse mais ficar por ali, mas sempre que tentava sugerir isso, para não ser um peso pro loiro, era rapidamente interrompido com a mesma fala de “se vai ser meu ajudante, pelo menos termine o serviço e me ajude direito”. Por algum motivo, aquilo sempre deixava um sorriso nele.

— Desculpa Tsukki, mas eu fui olhar suas coisas… — Yamaguchi continuou, mexeu no bolso do casaco marrom e tirou uma pequena folha de lá — O que falta é a flor-de-lótus, eu não faço ideia o que seja a maioria dos ingredientes, mas os que conheço são anestésicos e são todos bem fortes. O que me chamou atenção foi um tal de “pó de quartzo”. Esse foi o que você usou quando aquilo aconteceu comigo, né? O que eu derrubei no primeiro dia, né? Não é ele que age na mente para diminuir o dano psicológico de uma perda? Você que me ensinou isso.

Conforme questionava, Yamaguchi se aproximava do loiro, um passo de cada vez. De perto, notou um olhar angustiado na escuridão da noite, algo que nunca havia visto ele demonstrar. Kei claramente evitava contato visual com ele, algo que o incomodou.

— Já pensou se você não tivesse que se preocupar com as coisas irracionais?

A pergunta de Kei o pegou de surpresa, fazendo com que parasse no meio do caminho.

— Como assim?

— Medo, decepção, raiva, arrependimento... E se todos eles sumissem? Não seria ótimo?

— Mas aí você não conseguiria aprender com seus erros. Que graça teria desse jeito? — disse confuso.

Foi a vez de Kei parar de repente e olhar nos olhos de Tadashi pela primeira vez. O garoto sentiu os pontos se interligando em sua mente e arregalou os olhos. A número três não era para uma pessoa qualquer. O feiticeiro era quem desejava tomá-la. Sem pensar, Yamaguchi avançou na direção dele, o segurando pela manga da capa roxa.

— Você nem sabe se isso vai funcionar do jeito que quer! E se neutralizar o resto? Vai acabar ficando sem emoções, é isso que você quer?

— Seria mais fácil não ter que pensar muito no que quero. — disse Kei.

— Escuta, eu não faço ideia como isso funciona, mas não é uma boa ideia tá? — Yamaguchi soltou a manga dele, respirando fundo para tomar coragem de dizer o que viria em seguida. — Aprendi muito nesses meses que fiquei aqui e, querendo ou não, tenho uma dívida por ter me salvado e me dado uma chance de continuar.

Yamaguchi parou por um momento, encarando as estrelas roxas desbotadas, que foram pintadas em sua prótese.

— Vou fazer isso valer a pena, então não vou deixar você se auto destruir por dentro por conta de sei lá qual passado obscuro você tenha, Tsukki — Continuou, respirando fundo mais uma vez. Coragem não era seu ponto forte, mas vinha quando precisava. — Não sei se as outras duas poções são mesmo para outra pessoa, mas sou a prova viva que você não precisa disso.

Kei continuou calado, olhando para ele de forma séria, o que fez com que Tadashi continuasse.

— A primeira coisa que fez quando me achou foi me curar… — Tadashi apoiou as mãos no ombro do outro, apertando levemente —e eu tive sorte o bastante de te encontrar. Quer dizer, você que me encontrou. Ah, você entendeu o que quis dizer…

Ele riu. Foi a primeira vez que ouviu Tsukki rir de verdade. Uma gargalhada baixa, porém alegre. Yamaguchi corou no mesmo instante, surpreso com a reação do outro. O problema era que ele estava tentando falar sério.

— Tá, tá. Me convenceu, por enquanto. Você é bom nisso, hein? — disse Kei, que sorriu e voltou para dentro da pequena casa.

Yamaguchi continuou estático no jardim, vermelho e sem reação. No início, ele achava que o outro era capaz de transformá-lo em um pássaro se falasse algo errado, porém tinha o confrontado diretamente naquele instante. Apesar do pouco tempo juntos, ele sentia que havia valido a pena e queria continuar fazendo companhia para Kei sempre que pudesse. Ele havia salvado sua vida e lhe dado uma forma de continuar, então Tadashi queria garantir que manteria o outro seguro, independente do que ele tentasse fazer. Ele acreditava que os dois estariam sempre ali, um pelo outro.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso! Foi muito divertido de escrever e montar esse universo, mesmo que tenha sido por só um capítulo  
> Muito obrigada a @_La_Fleur_ pela betagem e ter ajudado a dar vida a essa história  
> Obrigada também a @adoniss pela capa perfeita, não canso de te elogiar por isso mas é porque tá realmente muito bom aa
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, tchau! ❤


End file.
